


Merasmus In Panties

by CrystalTheReaper



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Magic Missiles, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalTheReaper/pseuds/CrystalTheReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merasmus In Panties

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to spend a plethora of time writing this particular fic. It is just a simple oneshot inspired by a conversation between a friend and I. You know who you are.

“Soldier!”  Merasmus’s voice carried throughout the castle as he called out in search of his roommate.  Soldier was seated at the kitchen table.  He gulped down the last of his sandwich and rinsed his throat with a cup of orange juice.  He licked his fingers clean of mustard while waiting for Merasmus to find him.  Merasmus appeared in the archway of the kitchen with his arms crossed.

 

“Ah, Soldier… there you are.”

 

To Soldier’s surprise, Merasmus’s tone was far from displeased.  He uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Are you busy eating?  Merasmus can come back later...”  His voice trailed off anxiously.  Soldier set his plate down and brushed the crumbs off his merc uniform.

 

“Nope, I’m done.  What did you need?”

 

Several potato chips remained on the dish, but Soldier had not desire to consume them.  He had been stuffing his stomach out of boredom rather than hunger.  He ran his tongue over his teeth to clean them.  Merasmus laughed nervously, “Actually, I’m starting to think this was a bad idea, but do you remember that conversation we had a few days ago?”

 

“The one about blowing you up?”  Soldier beamed.

 

“No, not that one you fool!”  Merasmus snapped, “The one about Merasmus wearing cute underwear.”

 

Soldier stared blankly.  Merasmus collected himself and moved in front of Soldier’s direct line of vision.  He stood between the fridge and the sink, with cabinets at his back.  He tugged at the bottom of his robes and reluctantly pulled them upwards until everything below his chest was revealed.  He was mostly naked underneath his cloak, with the exception of satin shamrock-green panties that were lined with a black lace and a bow.  Further down he donned matching striped knee high socks.

 

“Well?!”  Merasmus demanded a reaction from Soldier who had lost himself taking in the view.  “Say something!”

 

“You look very attractive,”  Soldier noted aloud, a smile returning to his lips.

 

“This was a stupid idea,”  Merasmus grumbled.  Soldier stood and approached Merasmus, a finger pressed to his own lips in an attempt to make himself appear thoughtful.

 

“They look nice, but you would look better without them.”

 

Merasmus’s face grew hotter as Soldier kneeled between his legs and pressed his lips to the fabric.  Soldier held the outside of lover’s thighs steady as he gave the panties soft kisses.  He burrowed his nose into Merasmus’s pelvis and inhaled his scent through the cloth.

 

“Soldier,”  Merasmus scolded with embarrassment and arousal.  

 

“I like when you say my name,”  Soldier smiled up at him, “Can you say it again?”

 

His fingers trailed up and down the sides of the wizard’s legs.  Merasmus had to lean against the counter to keep himself balanced upright.

 

“Don’t toy with Merasmus,”  He objected, attempting to keep his voice leveled.  Soldier mischievously grinned up at him before continuing to kiss him through the lingerie.  Merasmus whimpered softly.

 

He kept his cloak steady with one hand and gripped Soldier’s helmet with the other.  He became agitated with the armored headgear that prevented him from maintaining a proper grip.  He carelessly tossed the helmet aside.  It hit the wooden kitchen floor with a loud thump before wobbling on its top to a halt.  He ran his fingers through Soldier’s stubble excuse for hair, effectively petting the head man that kneeled between his legs.  Soldier used his teeth to grab hold of the hem of the lingerie and slid it down Merasmus’s legs.

 

“Soldier-”  Merasmus began, but was cut short with his own moans when Soldier took his manhood into his mouth.  Soldier utilized of his lack of rag reflexes and fully engulfing Merasmus down to the base.  Merasmus held his cloak up with one shaky hand and gripped the countertop behind him with the other.  Soldier bobbed his head back and forth, supplying a delight amount of friction.

 

“Yes, like that,”  Merasmus encouraged through a pant.  Soldier had not always been skilled at fellatio.  It had taken him years to learn how to avoid scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh, but Merasmus appreciated his ability to take criticism regarding the matter.  Now Soldier wrapped his lips over his teeth without a second thought as he pumped Merasmus’s erection in his mouth.

 

He looked up at his lover affectionately, shooting waves of heat down to Merasmus’s crotch.  He cupped his hand under the wizard’s scrotum, playing with the flesh in ways that made Merasmus squirm and buck into him.

 

Merasmus’s arm grew feeble from holding his attire aloft, but as his climax approached, he ignored the ache in his shoulder.

 

“Soldier, please hurry,”  He pleaded.  Soldier quickened his pace, repositioning his hands on either side of his lover legs to properly assist Merasmus in the task of thrusting into his mouth.  He felt Merasmus twitch on his tongue before warm seed shot down his throat.  He removed his lips and swallowed, flashing a toothy grin upwards.

 

Merasmus panted heavily as he slumped to the floor.  He slid the lingerie up his thighs.  The cum and saliva that clung to his flesh dripped through the fabric.  

 

“I need a shower,”  Merasmus stated.

 

“Let’s take a one together!”  Soldier suggested with glee.  He wrapped his arms underneath the wizard and lifted him.  Merasmus let out a startled cry, gripping the skull on his head for fear it might fall.

 

“Yes, fine.  I suppose you plan to carry me there?”   Merasmus grumbled and hugged his arms around his roommate's neck.

 

“Yes.”  Soldier replied.  He pressed jaw against Merasmus’s own and kissed him lovingly.


End file.
